Jadefur
'Jadefur '''is a blue-gray tomcat and is the current leader of BloodTribe. During the battle between AirTribe and BloodTribe, Shadow (in her ghost form) appeared to Fang, telling him that Jadefur was to be the new leader. Before heading off to become the leader, It-Cuts (bulldozers) destroy the forest and he leads the Tribe to the ocean, where he shows his bloodthirsty personality and malevolent means. He banishes Fang, Scratch, and Tiger from BloodTribe. History Bloodshed: Within the Blood Jadefur is first seen when Fang and Scratch go to him for training. He asks about Fang, and Scratch praises his friend. Then, a few FlameTribe cats confront them about Fang, but Jadefur remains absent until they leave. When Shadow's death cry rings throughout the forest, it is assumed he ran off to take part in the battle. During the battle, Fang is approached by the deceased Shadow, telling him that Jadefur's time of leadership has come. After the battle while resting with the rest of the trainees, Fang remembers to tell him, but before he gets up, Jadefur appears. The blue-gray tomcat is shocked that Shadow chose him to be the leader after Fang tells him, and he tells him that he and Flame are joining Jadefur to watch him become the leader. After Fang dies from the nightbuds and comes back to life, Jadefur is seen crouching over him, shocked. He demands what traitor would do such a thing, but then comes to the decision that a young kitten must've accidentally dropped them in the prey pile. He invites Fang into the leader's den and talks with him about StormTribe. When the stars begin to move before the It-Cut invasion, he shouts in warning and runs away with the Tribe. At the ocean, Jadefur proclaims that BloodTribe is the most powerful Tribe in the forest, and that he wants to revenge the forest for shunning them. Misty Song calls him and the Tribe fools, and Scratch backs up her argument. Furious, Jadefur lunges at Scratch and a battle takes place. Jadefur approaches Fang a short while later while trying to nurse the dying Tiger back to life. He then brings them in front of the Tribe and banishes them. The trio are travelling through the woods in search of StormTribe when Tiger has a dream that Shadow came to him and told him that BloodTribe has become bloodthirsty under Jadefur's leadership. Scratch and Fang meet up with Aether Wing, and Scratch scorns the kitten about leading them this way and that, but Fang replies that it's better than living in BloodTribe with Jadefur as their corrupted leader. As the now four cats travel, Gold and Jay Wing approach them, saying they've run away from BloodTribe. They recount how Jadefur murdered Misty Song and her warriors, and maiming and imprisoning any cat who won't obey his leaders. He chewed off Wind's wings, blinded Torn Ear, sliced off Nails and Jade Songs' tails, killed Yowling, Jay Feather, and Moss, and gave others deadly wounds. Fang and Scratch are deeply saddened. Jay Wing demands that they must fight Jadefur, but Fang disagrees, saying that it's too risky. Gold counterclaims Fang's statement, explaining how most of the Tribe has tried to rebel, but they've failed. Only a few cats are on his side, and the rest follow him in blind terror. It is revealed that Scrape has become his errand rat, and that he chewed off Moss' head and threw it into the ocean. The cats agree to rescue the abused cats, but Jay Wing suddenly remembers that Jadefur placed WaterTribe guards around the camp. ''More coming soon...